Getting Used To This
by ArmedWithAPen
Summary: After those three little words have been spoken on the landing pad, Zam still has a few more things to say. A companion to 'Get Used To This'. Jango/Zam. One-shot.


_A/N: A real quick peak into Zam's thoughts after the landing pad scene. Enjoy! _

DISCLAIMER: I will own this in approximately (does mental count) NEVER! HA! _  
_

* * *

She felt herself waking before she was even fully aware of it.

'No,' she begged, burying her head deeper into the sweet-smelling pillow in a vain attempt to ward off consciousness. 'Not yet. Not for another few hours, please.'

She didn't want to wake up, didn't want her ears blasted to life with the overpowering noise of Coruscant's inner city traffic racing past her small one-bedroom flat. She didn't want to open her eyes to the smoggy sunlight streaming in through the dirty, smudged excuse for a window. She didn't want to smell whatever 4B was cooking for breakfast that day, didn't want to step on the arctic floor of her apartment that never warmed even in the dead of summer.

'Please,' she begged whatever god would listen. 'Just let me get back to sleep. Just a few minutes more…'

Flipping lazily over to the other side, Zam apathetically allowed one of her hands to drag across the soft, thin sheets…

Wait a minute. Thin sheets? Wasn't she the proud owner of a musty old comforter?

Without opening her eyes, the changeling frowned, and continued to drag her fingers across the sheets. Come to think of it, this wasn't her pillow either. It didn't smell like mothballs and stale air. In fact, it smelled sweet…it smelled amazing! It was one of the most wonderful smells she had ever smelled! And it was familiar, too. What was that smell—

A man's cologne.

And that rumbling outside wasn't the bustling Coruscant traffic. It was thunder.

No sooner had her waking mind come to this realization that her wandering fingers suddenly made contact with skin.

Warm, pulsing, breathing skin.

Skin that was not her own.

If Zam's green eyes had flung open any wider, they would have popped from her head. A flash of lightning outside confirmed her suspicion of a thunderstorm while simultaneously illuminating the ceiling of a room most definitely NOT her flat.

Gasping a little, Zam shot straight up in the bed, whirling. Where was she, when was she, was she okay, and WHO was with her? And, she suddenly realized with a sting of utter shock, WHY was she naked?

Another flash and she caught a glimpse of the figure next to her, silhouetted black against the steel gray sheets. It obviously slept, undisturbed by her movements. Its taut chest rose and fell with steady breaths. Its face, worn and rough with the passage of time and hardships, almost looked peaceful in sleep. The scars might have been erased overnight.

Relief washed over the Clawdite like a warm wave. She knew where she was. She knew when she was. She knew that, now, she was more than okay, and she relished who was with her.

And, she blushed lightly as she lay back down next to the sleeping Jango Fett, she knew why she was naked.

The night came flooding back to her, washing over her soul like a comforting, warm, blissful wave. Every moment, every whisper, every gasp in stunning detail. Gods, how she loved it! It was like living a dream.

A dream…

"I must be dreaming," she whispered, smiling giddily as she stared at the softly breathing man next to her.

She didn't know Jango slept. It was such a human thing to do. And Jango had never been human in her eyes; he had been more than human. He seemed like the sort of person for whom sleeping was a tedious thing to do.

It was extremely…beautiful, for lack of a better word, to find out he slept.

Beautiful.

He was beautiful.

And he would have smacked her upside the head if she ever said that to his face.

Giggling silently, she moved closer, snuggling up in the thin sheets that smelled like him. He didn't stir, but lay still, breathing softly, eyelashes fluttering as he slept.

She smiled up at him. She couldn't help herself. She couldn't help but smile like a silly fool right now. Her heart was so full of burning happiness, she wondered why she didn't simply burst.

"I love you," she told him, echoing her words on the landing pad just a few short hours ago. "I love you, my brave Manda'lor warrior."

She moved closer to his body, wrapping her arms gently around his waist and positioning her head on his chest. "And no matter what happens, I hope to the gods that you always remember that."

His heart thumping in time with hers lulled her to sleep better than any lullaby could have ever hoped. She was unconscious in minutes.

That's when he opened his eyes, smiled down at her, tightened her in his arms, and silently swore to never forget her words as long as he lived.

FIN.

* * *

_A/N: Fluff, fluff, mindless fluff. Like cotton candy, you don't have to be hungry to eat it, and it's light and fluffy. :D Please, review! _


End file.
